pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Desolateutopia
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 19:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jazzi TyA recommended me to ask you if you have any idea how to make a second row within the same bounding box but using different widths? See here, I want the how1 (the friendship/breed part) to be split evenly in between the evo1 (the pichu) and evo2 (the pikachu) and the how2 to be split evenly between the evo2 and evo3 while all still being in the same dark orange box with the yellow background. Main code can be found here, thoughts? 19:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just give me a little bit of time and I'll try to figure it out. I've been a bit rusty lately, though, so I can't make any promises. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::lol no worries I have time. 19:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I have to make a small edit to the main page of the sandbox because while templates are being made they shouldn't have the categories on them. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::lol yeah I noticed that too but I wasn't expecting that to take this long. <.<; 19:16, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also you can edit the template directly if you want even though it is in my userspace. 19:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the reminder, I tend to do them on my own userspace because I might have to leave it for a bit and it could be altered within another userspace and I would forget where I left off, etc ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No worries, I think it would just be easier to keep it all on one page, also those template were only on this sandbox because I took the PokeBox code to make it so that no one would say we stole the coding of Bulbapedia and so that we could follow a common theme. 19:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so, I'm very confused with everything as I haven't consistently edited in more than a month, so I'm going to take the day to do this, I don't know when I'll be done, but I'll try to get it to do what you want. I might have to tweak things around because the PokeBox confused me as well. If I do tweak things I'll make it so that it'll look nearly identical but chances are nothing will have to be tweaked. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:25, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :So, I made plans with a friend a few hours ago and they're able to hang out so I can't do this today but I can work on it tomorrow. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::No rush, I don't usually get on wikis during the weekend. 22:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Message Message me at Slayingsamuel on skype. Transferal of Rights Gratz Gratz on the scholarship! I'm looking to go back to college myself for a masters degree... if I can afford it lol. I wonder if it would be easier to get a postgraduate scholarship... 05:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much! It's really exciting but at the same time it's freaking me out. I remember turning fourteen and now I'm worrying about college. Time flies! ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The edit war Well, thing is that many people (including myself) are in the edit war on Serena (anime) page. They claim that they have a source (an image) that proves Serena lieks Ash. What do you think about it? Energy ''X'' 20:29, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :I have protected the page for three days. I cannot provide an opinion on it because I have not seen the anime since battle frontier. However, you should know that someone who is running for admin should never get in an edit war. Actually, users should never get in edit wars as they result in blocks. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Not even if the info that is put is being speculative? Plus, from what I have heard, they have an image as a source, so you do not need to watch the anime, just the picture. But, I will remember your advice about not getting in an edit war. Energy ''X'' 20:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Her "blushing" as the user says could be due to anything. It could be her admiration of Ash as a trainer, her possible adoration, or it could also be due to one of her Pokémon, there is no way to know for sure what she is blushing because of, if she even is. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Serena's English VA I found from ANN Serena's english va is Haven PASCHALL. But I want nothing to do with the Serenash edit war. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you mean, do you think you could explain it a little better? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I think they are trying to correct the spelling of Serena's English VA's last name. 20:01, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, there's no way I can check the source on my own because I don't know what ANN is. If you could inform me of what the acronym means, I'll check it out. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Based on the context it could be the All Night Nippon channel? 21:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anime News Network and I think her name is listed in the credits of the XY special sneak peek. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Did you know? Hey on the main page's Did you know? thing one of them says that Swampert is unable to learn Hydro Pump or at least it tries to say it, it is weirdly worded and I think the word "unable" was meant to be put in the sentence there. 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'll check this out. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, Energy found it, thanks anyways. 20:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Bloop. 02:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: promoting Aye, I had that in mind, (the day thing, I was going to give it a week, but I figured that everybody who was going to vote, had voted) And it made me happy to see that two non rights members had voted, and so I decided to go ahead with the promotion, as shown by me edits. I'm also putting up a nom' for Marth, I think if we give him RB, that he will do extremely well after given the position. Highlights SO I guess that you will be shooting down the skin that I've been repurposing for the X,Y games? so this isn't good enough? :idk I kinda like it but I do like the clean white background the current design uses, maybe change the grey to white? 02:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're talking about, felinoel. Do you think you could explain? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 16:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Slay's skin has a bit of a greyish tint in the background and I was saying that I thought it might look better pure white, but nevermind, I like that greyish tint now lol. 17:07, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Skype Re: Signature lol good that you took a picture, not many people realize that I have it set to randomly choose a signature. I can understand why there is the issue and I really only made that signature because of this video, hmm... for now I'll remove the signature from the generation list and will redesign it later. I had it at the lowest possible likelihood to generate too just in case it could cause issues. 02:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much for being understanding! ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 16:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, I only use that signature in one other wiki and no one says anything there likely because I'm a crat there. xD 04:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Templates After the Fairy type has been introduced, I have added the color to the templates. However, the the templates do not look that good (see this). Could you alter some of the colors for the fairy parameter? Energy ''X'' 11:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :They are Pokémon Character Box MoveBoxTop MoveBoxMid and MoveBoxEnd. I suspect some others have a similar issue, but cannot remember them currently. As for Skype, I don't have the account or the program. Even if I would, it would rarely be used, as I will be absent (though I am available when I add the episode plot and images). Lastly, I think you could be the next one to add the fight at Sunday, if you are willing to do so. Also, I think it is time you get a spot as commentator. Energy ''X'' 20:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh also someone came to me to add the Fairy color to one other template and I also did it for a second one too. Just an fyi. 04:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Could you link me to that template? Since I'm not sure of the color that you used, I'd like to make sure things are all uniform. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I went to the type template and used the first color there for Fairy. 01:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::GymLeaderBox and GymInfoBox. 01:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Pokémon gender I think one of the bigger problems are the Character Pokémon's gender. Thjis is one of the examples. When the gender was inputed, I thought it was confirmed in the XY003 (since the articles were made that day). Seeing on Bulbapedia, the gender has not been confirmed. How should we deal with this problem? Energy ''X'' 22:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Were there any signs in the episode about its gender? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 01:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think there were any... which leads me to believe some of character Pokémon's gender are false as well. Energy ''X'' 10:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally, it might make the most sense to have them all listed as unconfirmed. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:21, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Makes sense. Unless there is a difference in gender appearances that is seen. I heard Ash's Pikachu was a girl in the manga but then they gave female Pikachus a heart on the end of their tails so now he is male lol 01:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Battle So, which Pokémon have you decided to get into the Festival of Battle? Energy ''X'' 21:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like to see Eevee against Vulpix but you see, I'm doing National Novel Writing Month so I'm a bit tied up =/ ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 00:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh cool I convinced a friend of mine to do that, she writes so illustratively and always comes to me to correct her grammar so hopefully she succeeds with this but kinda hopefully not because idk if I wanna correct that much grammar lol 01:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I did a part of it. You can still write the base line and choose the commentators, though. Energy ''X'' 18:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC)